Goblet of Fire with a twist
by TedescoMaurizio8
Summary: Harry is chosen as the fourth Triwizard Champion. Can he survive against Opponents who are way older than him and can he handle all the pressure of being in love? Smart and powerful! Harry. Pairings that certainly will appear: Harmony, Neville/Ginny/Blaise. There will be bashing of Ron, Molly Weasley. Some light Dumbledoor bashing as well. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1 - Champion Selection

Chapter 1 - The Champion Selection

'Harry Potter!' Dumbledore yelled. Harry was speechless and with good reason. His name just came out of the Goblet of Fire. 'Harry Potter,' Dumbledore repeated. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs to get him on his feet. 'Just go,' she whispered, clearly upset about the outcome of the Champion Selection. Harry got up and walked over to end of the Great Hall. The aisle between the Hufflepuff table and the Gryffindor table seemed endless and time seemed to slow down. After what appeared to be an eternity he reached Dumbledore who gave him the piece of parchment and gestured him to go through the door leading to the antechamber.

'Do zey want us back in ze 'all?' asked the Beauxbatons champion known as Fleur Delacour. Harry just shook us head. 'What's wrong?' asked Cedric Diggory. Harry just stared ahead of him in the fire that was happily burning in the fireplace. The door opened and Ludo Bagman entered. 'Unbelieveable,' he said. 'Lady, gentlemen. Extraordinary. A fourth champion,'

'Vairy funny, monsieur Bagman,' said Fleur haughtily.

'I'm not joking, Harry's name just came out of the goblet of fire,'

The doors banged open and a furious flock of headmasters and teachers entered the room. 'Zis is outrageous!' the deep voice of Mme. Maxime boomed. 'A scandal,'

'I chave to agree, with Olympe,' said Kargaroff. 'Che is too young.'

'Harry did you enter your name in the Goblet of Fire? Did an older student do it for

you?' asked Dumbledore rather forcefully. 'No, sir,' said Harry barely audible.

'Mais enfin, 'e's lying,' said Mme. Maxime.

'Leave it to Potter to get caught in this mess,' said Snape sneering.

'Severus, behave yourself,' said McGonagall appalled that he would bash one of her cubs like that.

'It is unfair, why should Hogwarts chave two champions,' asked Kargaroff, 'Light the Goblet again,' Mme. Maxime nodded her agreement.

'That's not possible, the goblet will only light again for the next tournament,' said Moody.

'In which Drumstrang will not participate,' Kargaroff all but yelled.

'Empty threads Igor,' Moody interrupted. 'You can't leave your Champion here alone,'

'Crouch, you know the rules,' said Dumbledore, 'what can we do?'

'He has to compete. If he doesn't he'll lose his magic,' Crouch said staring into the fire.

Harry who hadn't said anything yet spoke up: 'But I didn't enter myself! There has to be a way out of it,' 'I'm afraid there isn't one, son,' said Crouch. Harry looked pissed.

'Ok, but I want the entire school to know that I DO NOT want this,' he stated angrily and he left the room. Harry needed time to think. He knew Ron probably wouldn't believe him and would be extremely jealous of him. He knew Hermione would see reason and he was extremely glad for it. She was the level-headed one of the trio.

Harry decided to face the music and headed straight to the Gryffindor Common room. He stated the password and entered as soon as he arrived at the entrance of Gryffindor Tower. The moment he entered the crowd went wild and started applauding. He decided to take a leaf out of Bagman's book and took out his wand and pointed it at his throat and said: 'Sonorus,' The crowd went silent. 'I'd like to say something,' Harry started. 'I did not enter myself nor asked an older student to do it for me. I don't want eternal glory or the money,' He took a deep breath. 'I'll participate but I won't go for the win. I just want to survive this bloody tournament. I guess that was all. Quietus,' he cancelled the spell and beckoned Hermione to follow him.

'That was good,' said Hermione while climbing out of the portrait hole, 'setting the record straight,' 'I just wanted to say what I'll have to say a thousand times tomorrow,' Harry explained and he took the lead to an abandoned alcove in the hallway of the seventh floor. 'Why don't you do the same tomorrow in the Great Hall when everyone is present,' asked Hermione, seating herself on a windowsill. 'That way everyone will hear it and if they don't want to believe you, that's their problem,' Harry smiled perching himself next to her. 'Do you think Ron will believe it?' 'Well, you know how he is,' Hermione said, 'and if he wants to throw away Three years of friendship on a whim, let him,' Hermione grabbed Harry's hand to support him.

'I believe you, Harry,' 'I know, I think you're like the only one that sees beyond the fame and the scar,' Harry said and placed his head on Hermione's shoulder. 'Harry,' she asked. 'Ssh, I think I found inner peace,' he said. Hermione blushed like mad. 'Harry, I think there's something I should tell you,' she started. 'I like you,' 'I know,' Harry said. 'But I think I like you more than a friend I guess,' Hermione continued. Harry smiled. 'Why didn't you tell me earlier,' he asked softly. 'I was scared I'd ruin our friendship,' she said. 'You wouldn't have,' said Harry softly and he placed an arm around Hermione's shoulders, 'because I like you exactly the same way,' 'Since when?' asked Hermione leaning into Harry's embrace. 'Since we used the time turner last year,' Harry whispered and placed a gentle kiss on Hermione's head. 'Let's get to bed,'


	2. Chapter 2 - Weighing of the Wands

_AN: Thanks for the sweet, sweet reviews guys! I wish I could update more but I'm a freshmen at a university, studying Japanology so hell must be freezing over if I could update once a week. I'll try to update at least one a month but there's a fat chance in hell that'll happen. Also I lost my file of chapter 2 when I put it on my USB stick and somehow it just got deleted, along with my yaoi file! o.O_

_On a brighter note coming Monday (28/01/2013) I have my last exam (History of Japan before 1868) which really is a pain in the ass. Excuse my swearing! After that exam I'll have two weeks free so I can update more if I can get myself to write that is. Anyway for this chapter applies the following warning: Ron/Dumbledore/Molly Weasley Bashing! Be warned!_

_PS: I can't write Eastern European accents to save my life, from now on I'll base them on the accents the countries have in the English dub of Hetalia! So happy the new season is finally released :3_

Chapter 2: The Weighing of the wands

The net morning Harry awoke to the sound of some verbal fight. He strained his ear to listen in on the quarrel, recognizing Ron and surprisingly Neville.

'I tell you Ron, he's telling the truth!' Neville all but yelled.

'How would you know,' Ron countered, 'I've known Harry for three years already!'

'Then you should know Harry hates attention! Hate with a capital H!'

'He's just an attention seeking prat, that's what he is,'

With that Ron stormed out of the dorm and Harry had to use all his willpower not the cry. He had suspected that Ron wouldn't believe him, but to hear it like that tore his heart apart. Getting up, he wanted to take a shower, but Neville stopped him.

'Harry, if it helps…I believe you,' Neville said.

'At least someone next to Hermione does,' Harry attempted to smile, attempt being the key word.

'Don't let Ron get to you, he's just a jealous prick,'

'I know but I hoped I was wrong,' Harry sighed, 'he was my very first friend,'

'Take a shower Harry. No doubt Hermione is in the common room waiting for you,' Neville said before heading downstairs.

Harry stood in the shower washing his hair and letting the hot water wash away the tension in his muscles. After that relaxing shower, he felt he could've burst into a song, that is if he could sing. He didn't know if he could, but he didn't want to embarrass himself. Anyway when he looked into the mirror, he didn't see the scrawny kid looking back at him, but a more still thin but also lean young man. Working in the gardens, plus his morning workout from the past summer along with Quidditch did do wonders. If only he could get his weight and appetite up he'd be very happy. But then again, malnourishment and starvation did that to you. He put on his uniform and took some gel from Seamus' hair products in order to tame his hair a bit. Seriously, that kid was as vain as Malfoy when it came to his appearance.

When Harry arrived downstairs, he found Neville buried in the book he'd gotten from Mad-eye Moody and Hermione in a book on Ancient Runes. Harry smiled. He silently made his way to her, only to surprise her with a kiss on the cheek.

'Good morning, princess,' he said

'Why good morning to you too, sir Knight,' Hermione replied playfully causing Neville to drop both his book and jaw.

'Since when?' he managed to say.

'Since yesterday evening,' Harry and Hermione chorused before simultaneously bursting in a laughing fit.

The trio left to common room so they could have breakfast, hoping Weasley hadn't eaten everything yet. On the way down somehow, Harry and Hermione had intertwined their hands without noticing, well Hermione did notice, her inner-chibi was dancing with joy but her real self was more reversed in that. She was blushing though.

I can't believe I'm Harry's girlfriend now,' Hermione thought, 'especially when there are more beautiful looking girls than I am,'

Hermione's face was a bit scrunched up and Harry noticed: 'A penny for your thoughts,'

'I'm still surprised I am your girlfriend, while there a so many other girls. And frankly I'm a bit plain,'

Harry just smiled, 'No you aren't. I can't wish myself a more beautiful girl than you,'

Hermione blushed and she give Harry a quick peck on the cheek, making the lad blush a red hue rivaling the Weasley hair color.

When they entered many people were staring at them or more precisely at their connected hands. A few seconds later they all started whispering. Hermione felt a little uncomfortable with all the stares and glares she was getting.

'Ignore them,' Harry whispered as if reading her mind.

'Easier said than done. But for once I'm glad Ron's busy eating like a pig like always,'

Harry smiled a bit. He was glad about that as well. They sat on the far end of the Gryffindor table trying to get as far as humanly possible away from Ron, Seamus and Dean. For some reason Harry was expecting a Howler from Mrs. Weasley but he could care less if it happened. Meanwhile Hermione was wondering how in the world they would tell Ginny about their relationship. After all to Hermione she was the sister she never had and she for one didn't want to ruin their sister in all but blood bond.

'Harry, should we tell…you know…Ginny,' Hermione asked.

'About our relationship,' Harry asked.

'Yes, maybe before she hears the rumors. That would be awful,'

'You're right,' Harry's eye darted to the entrance of the Hall and sure their topic entered the Hall, 'speak about the devil,'

'Ginny,' Hermione said waving the girl over. Ginny approached them happily and sat herself next to Neville in front of Hermione.

'Good morning, Hermione,' she said, 'so what's for breakfast? If Ron left me anything that is,'

'Well, he doesn't sit here does he,' Harry snickered at that and Neville snorted into his pumpkin juice.

'True that,' Ginny said, 'so what are these rumors I hear about you and harry dating?'

Hermione choked on her milk and looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

'Well, let me be blunt,' Harry said, 'they are true,'

Ginny surprised them by actually letting out a squeal. 'Really! That's awesome! You make a great couple, now Luna owes me two Galleons,'

Harry and Hermione blinked.

'You…made a bet about us?' Hermione asked uncertainly.

'Of course, it was only a matter of time you would admit your feelings to one another,' Ginny said gleefully, 'That and it was obvious at the World cup,'

'But how are you feeling about it?' Hermione asked.

'Well, I don't care, there are more than enough good looking boys here at Hogwarts. Cedric Diggory for example, but you've got to admit, Zabini Blaise and Draco Malfoy aren't ugly either,'

Harry nearly launched his pumkin juice in Neville's face. 'What? Hermione please tell me you don't think this as well,'

'Well, judging by their looks all mentioned males are pretty hot. But Cedric is way too old, Malfoy's character really is a pain in the neck and as for Zabini…I don't know,'

'The Zabini's are neutral in the war,' said Neville, 'Blaise isn't a bad bloke per se. He's very into potions and herbology,'

'And you know this how?' asked Harry.

'I actually spend some of my summer at his place and vise versa, but we decided not to have much contact at school,' Neville explained.

'Why?' Hermione asked.

'Well, Blaise doesn't want to lose his face in Slytherin that and making an alliance with a Light family equals choosing a side in this war,' Neville said.

'Why don't they teach us these things in History?' complained Hermione.

'I don't know, all purebloods and half-bloods are taught in the old ways before Hogwarts,' Neville said, 'Harry did you know you are a Lord?'

'I'm a what?' Harry asked.

'You're lord Potter, or rather soon-to-be lord,' Ginny said, 'The Potters are among the richest families in magical Britain, along with the Blacks and Longbottoms,'

'You are the head of the Noble and Ancient House of Potter,' Neville added.

'So the Malfoys aren't as superior as they say?' asked Hermione.

'All their money, or rather most of it comes from the Black family. Narcissa Malfoy was a Black before her marriage with Lucius Malfoy,' Neville answered, 'so was Bellatrix Lestrange,'

Harry didn't know what to think about it. Hermione was gobsmacked by the fact she was dating a lord.

'I take it from your expression you didn't know this,' Neville said, 'no worries I'll ask Gran if she can teach you during the summer,'

'That would be most welcome,' Harry said, 'but why hasn't anyone told me?'

'Your magical guardian should have told you that,' Ginny said, 'but who is it?'

'I haven't the foggiest,' Harry admitted.

'Strange,' Neville said, 'I would write a letter to Gringotts or something. Speaking about money, did you get any letters about your assets,'

'No not that I know off,'

'Definitely contact Gringotts then,' concluded Neville.

Hermione was taking notes on what was being said on a napkin. She was planning on helping Harry with it later on. Having parents that were self-employed dentists, she knew how to manage money and assets.

Harry was a bit more than overwhelmed. He didn't know all this stuff, neither learned about them in classes. He wondered if Hermione knew these things or not, after all it would be a first that Hermione didn't know something. But he knew for sure he wanted to know more about this and who was to blame for this.

'Oh, my! I'm going to be late for transfiguration if I don't leave now,' Ginny said after looking at her watch.

'Well then, Nev, Mione and I will head for charms than,' Harry said.

'Nev?' Neville asked.

'Mione? Really Harry?' Hermione said, but inwardly she was doing a happy dance.

'What? I can make up nicknames for my friends, can't I?' Harry said while grabbing his bag and leading the way to the Charms corridor.

Harry and Hermione seated themselves on the front row on the Gryffindor side of the classroom so they could pay attention. Neville sat down on the other side of Hermione. Harry took out his book and started reading the next chapter on summoning charms. Hermione didn't know Harry did this, so she was pleasantly surprised. On her other side Neville was doing the same. Hermione was already reading ahead and she was skimming the text for the next chapter.

Harry was practicing the pronunciation of the summoning charm which was 'accio'. After he got it down, he started practicing the required wand movements for the spell. Hermione looked on approvingly. She was reading the next chapter all ready, but she was happy Harry was starting to take his studies seriously. Though she had noticed since the beginning of this year he had picked up the habit to stay up late to either read ahead or work on essays. Though Ron would always make sure he could do less than he intended to do. And Harry was irritated by it, but apparently didn't dare to say something.

Soon the rest of the Gyffindors came into the class as well as the Ravenclaws. Hermione noticed Ron with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Though they looked a little annoyed Ron was hanging out with them. Harry noticed and felt a pang of sadness before pushing it away. Ron was his first friend in the first place.

Their class went great. Both Harry and Hermione earned Gryffindor 10 points each. Neville managed to earn 5 points himself. Instead of being happy about the fact that Gryffindor won 25 points during one lesson, Ron seemed to be jealous and was shooting them dark looks. Seamus rolled his eyes at them and mouthed 'sorry', to show he found it rather childish.

The next class was Defense against the Dark Arts, or DADA. They were learning how to resist the Imperious curse. So far Harry had been the only one being able to resist the curse completely. Other had a more failed attempt. But today, Hermione managed to get the hang of it and by the end of the lesson she could resist it as well. Harry was extremely proud of her and showed it by kissing her on her cheek.

'Harry,' she said blushing.

'What? Am I not allowed to show you how proud I am of you?' he said smirking a real James Potter smirk.

'Keep on smirking like that and I'll have to fight all of the female population of Hogwarts for your hand,' Hermione said.

Harry stopped smirking not wanting the entire female population of Hogwarts trying to get in his pants, but he didn't stop looking like a proud father. Hermione giggled at his antics but she loved the attention he had for her. They headed for lunch in the Great Hall. On their way there they were joined by the twins and Ginny.

'Hey, Harrykins,' said Fred.

'how are,' George followed

'you,'

'today?' they chorused.

'Err, good I guess,' Harry said slightly taken aback by the way they spoke.

'C'mon on you dolts, stop talking like that,' Ginny said.

'Hey Fred, George,' Hermione said.

'Since when are you two an item?' Fred asked.

'Since yesterday evening,' Ginny answered. 'Now hand me over that galleon,'

'They really did bet on us?' deadpanned Harry and Hermione at the same time before looking at each other bursting into chuckles and giggles respectively.

Lunch was way too short for them and soon they were headed for the dungeons. Harry really didn't want to go down there. He had always thought potions would be his favorite subject before going to Hogwarts, but that thought was crushed by the grease ball that had the gall to call himself a professor. That and he seemed to hold a grudge against Harry for some reason.

They filed into the room, Harry and Hermione partnering up at table. Malfoy was usual was mocking Harry but he really couldn't be bothered anymore. He was forced to participate into a tournament meant for adults. A tournament that had been cancelled due to safety reasons and the high number of casualties. Hermione glared at Malfoy as if trying to burn a hole in his head with her eyes.

'Mione, you're not a Kryptonian with heat vision, so stop trying burning a hole in the bleachblonde's head,' Harry said.

'That would've been cool if I was,' she said.

'Should you've been an American superhero, I'd say you'd be Wondergirl,'

'Really? Well you could be my Dark Knight,'

Their small talk was cut short by Snape entering the room.

'We'll start were we left yesterday,' he sneered.

The lessons didn't last very long for Harry. After a quarter of an hour Colling Creevey entered, stating Harry was needed for a ceremony called the Weighing of the Wands. The raven haired teen resisted the urge kiss Hermione goodbye and left with Collin who started babbling about how excited the tournament would be and how cool Harry would look when winning the Triwizard cup.

Either that guy is just a fanboy or he has a celebrity crush on me, Harry thought to himself. He gave himself goosebumps by only thinking about it. Unlike his relatives he wasn't against the holebi community but he preferred not to be the sexual fantasy of some guy.

'Here we are, Harry. Good luck,' said Collin and he left.

Harry entered the classroom. Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum were already there. And of course, Igor Kargaroff and Olymp Maxim.

'Ah, the youngest is here,' Ludo Bagman said, 'how are my boy?'

'Fine,' Harry said.

'We're still waiting for Olivander,' Bagman said.

Harry nodded and walked over to Cedric.

'Hello Cedric,' he said.

'Harry, how are they taking it?' Cedric asked.

'Well, Ron's taking it badly. But most of the Gryffindors don't give a fuck,' Harry stated

'Really, the Puffs are upset. The Claws are neutral and the snakes are just that, snakes,'

'No surprise there,'

The duo was interrupted by a woman wearing a green suite.

'Hello my name's Rita Skeeter,' she said, 'I'm a reporter for the Daily Prophet,'

Harry looked at her warily. She probably wants to interview us, he thought.

'Harry dear, I would like to hear your story,' and without waiting for an answer she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room.

Harry looked with pleading eyes at Cedric, but the older Hufflepuff was laughing silently. Once in the deserted corridor, Skeeter pulled him over to a broom cupboard. Opening the doors, she shoved Harry inside.

'This is cosy,' Skeeter said, 'any objection if I use my Quick-Quotes-Quill?'

'Your what?' Harry asked before being shoved onto an upside down bucket.

'So, tell me,' Rita said after conjuring floating lights and taking out her Quick-Quotes-Quill along with some parchment, 'what me you decide to enter yourself into this tournament?'

'I didn't enter, I alre-,' Harry said but was distracted by the fast moving quill.

'Of course not,' Rita said shaking her head, 'everyone loves a rebel Harry,'

'And how do you feel that a mere boy of twelve-'

'14' Harry interrupted.

'is about to compete against three contestants who are not only far more older than you but also capable of magic beyond your wildest dreams? Concerned?'

'Err…I don't know,' Harry trailed of as the quill was moving across the parchment as if skating.

'Just ignore the quill, now speaking about you parents, how would they feel if they had been alive?'

Harry didn't know but stole a glance at still moving quill. 'Hey, my eyes aren't glistening with the tragedy of my past,'

Before Skeeter to come up with a witty come back, the door to the closet opened revealing Dumbledore. 'There you are, Harry by boy,'

'I am not your boy as you put it, professor,' Harry stated and walked back to the class room.

Once back in the room where the Ceremony was about to begin, Harry quickly seated himself between Fleur and Cedric. Dumbledore came in, Skeeter hot on his heels.

'Now, that we are complete, I'd like to introduce our finest wand crafter in England,

Olivander,' professor Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling like mad.

Olivander came out of the shadows. 'Good evening, Ladies and Gents,'

'Well then, let's begin ,' Dumbledore said, 'miss Delacour if you please,'

The beautiful French witch stood and handed her wand to Olivander, who revealed it was made of rosewood and had a Veela hair as core. Apparently one of her grandmothers. Krum and Cedric were next. When Cedric stated he polished his wand last night, Harry heard Viktor snort and Fleur let out a soft giggle. Harry looked down at his own wand and grabbed some part of his robe to clean it a bit more, having not done that since he bought the wand. After all of the wands were pronounced functioning, they were free to go. That was until Bagman opened his mouth and wanted pictures for the Prophet.


End file.
